


Raccontami di stelle, di pianeti e di eroi

by WiseGirl



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Lucy Heatfilia - Freeform, Natsu Dragneel - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseGirl/pseuds/WiseGirl
Summary: "–Lucy...– iniziò inghiottendo l’agitazione come un boccone amaro.–Dimmi– rispose lei guardando proprio dove puntava lo sguardo di lui, quasi per anticipare quello che avrebbe detto, ma la domanda la stupì: –Se stasera le stelle cadranno, cosa succederà ai tuoi spiriti stellari?– la maga si intenerì ancora di più osservandolo. Sembrava seriamente preoccupato per la sorte dei suoi amici e si era fermato per scorgere il cielo tra le alte fronde dei faggi.–Sì, Lucy, non succederà nulla a Plue, vero?– anche Happy sembrava turbato all'idea di perdere l’amico."Lucy aspetta trepidante ogni anno questa notte magica, ma con Natsu di mezzo diventerà indimenticabile.È una OS che non ha una collocazione particolare, consiglio la lettura a chi è in pari almeno con l'anime perché (più che spoiler) ci saranno un paio di cose che altrimenti potrebbero non essere comprese.





	Raccontami di stelle, di pianeti e di eroi

**Author's Note:**

> Nota dell’autrice: ciò che racconterò nella storia a proposito degli spiriti stellari e del loro mondo è una mia invenzione, non è uno spoiler di nessun tipo. Ho preferito avvertirvi qui, nel caso qualcuno potesse aversene così tanto a male da abbandonare la storia e questo mi dispiacerebbe. Detto ciò, buona lettura!

_Raccontami di stelle, di pianeti e di eroi._  
  
–Grazie mille, Mira! Sei la migliore– esclamò Lucy sorridendo alla ragazza dietro il bancone.  
–Già te ne vai? Non è presto?– le chiese l’amica con il suo solito e splendido sorriso cortese, mentre finiva di impacchettare i tramezzini che Lucy le aveva chiesto.  
–Sì! So che farà buio tardi, ma il belvedere si riempirà alla svelta. L’anno scorso non avevo nemmeno lo spazio per stendere il telo!– si lamentò incrociando le braccia al petto. Lucy tratteneva a stento l’agitazione e non vedeva l’ora di afferrare il pacchettino per correre via. Aspettava quel giorno da un anno esatto e, memore dell’ultima esperienza, questa volta era arrivata organizzata. Lo zainetto le pendeva da una spalla, stringeva nervosamente la giacca tra le mani e fantasticava su quello che avrebbe visto quella sera. Aveva studiato la carta del cielo anche se non ne aveva di bisogno, tutto doveva essere perfetto.  
–Ecco a te, Lucy, e buona fortuna!– esclamò Mira porgendole i tramezzini.  
–Grazie! Buona serata a tutti!– disse salutando gli altri membri della gilda mentre correva diretta al belvedere.  
–Fai attenzione, Lucy!– sentì gridare da qualcuno, probabilmente Macao, ma la ragazza era ormai lontana.  
  
Natsu sbadigliò sonoramente varcando le porte della gilda con Happy che gli svolazzava subito dietro. Scorse un paio di volte tutta la sala attentamente. Non sentiva il profumo di Lucy, eppure doveva per forza essere lì. Erano appena venuti via dal suo appartamento e là non c’era. Erano tutti occupati, chi chiacchierava animatamente, chi beveva e chi sceglieva un nuovo incarico, insomma, la solita Fairy Tail. Il Dragon slayer si avvicinò al bancone senza nascondere un po’ di delusione. Perché Lucy non gli aveva detto dove aveva intenzione di andare?  
–Natsu, dove sarà Lucy?– Happy diede voce al dubbio che gli occupava la mente e che sembrava turbare anche il gattino. Mogio mogio l’Exceed si sedette sul bancone osservando l’amico alle prese con la ricerca di una possibile risposta.  
–Lucy?– chiese Wakaba, seduto accanto a Macao, attirando la loro attenzione.  
–Sai dov’è?– chiese speranzoso Happy.  
–È partita poco fa– concluse il mago portandosi entrambe le mani dietro la nuca stiracchiandosi.  
–Come?! E senza di noi! Natsu, Lucy è partita per una missione da sola e ci ha lasciati qui. Non ci vuole più bene! Ha sciolto il nostro team... come faremo!– il piccolo gatto iniziò a singhiozzare immaginando il peggiore degli scenari.  
–Ma no, sciocchino!– lo accarezzò Mira sulla testa.  
–Oggi è il dieci agosto, la notte delle stelle cadenti. È una settimana che Lucy non sta nella pelle per questo. Si è già avviata alla terrazza naturale da cui si vede tutta Magnolia.  
–Ah! Ecco di cosa blaterava sempre– sospirò l’Exceed facendo sparire le lacrime nell’immediato.  
–Certo che sei proprio strano– si concesse di dire Mira sorridendo cortese.  
–Andiamo, Happy! Se corriamo riusciremo sicuramente a raggiungerla!– esclamò Natsu animato da un fuoco nuovo. Non si spiegava ancora perché lei non gli avesse proposto di andarci tutti e tre insieme, ma gliel’avrebbe chiesto personalmente.  
–Aye, Sir!–  
  
–Natsu, con tutta questa gente è impossibile trovarla!– si lamentava il gattino. In effetti Magnolia brulicava di persone e sembravano tutte dirette proprio alla stessa terrazza di cui parlava Lucy.  
–Sollevami, Happy, dall’alto non ci sfuggirà!– incitò Natsu prendendo quella ricerca come una missione personale. La trovarono poco oltre il centro della città che si affrettava.  
–Lucy!– gridarono entrambi prima di piombarle addosso e finire tutti e tre a terra.  
–Si può sapere che vi prende?!– chiese la ragazza massaggiandosi la testa mentre li osservava con sguardo truce.  
–Te ne sei andata senza dire nulla– si lamentò l’Exceed stringendosi al ventre dell’amica e strofinando il nasino sul tessuto morbido della sua maglietta. La ragazza si intenerì a guardarlo. Spesso quel gattaccio le riservava commenti taglienti, ma gli voleva comunque un bene sincero.  
–Esatto! Perché non ci hai chiesto di venire?– Natsu aveva un’espressione esilarante. Come i bambini incrociava le braccia e gonfiava le guance guardandola di sottecchi. Lucy non poté che sospirare: quei due erano delle cause perse.  
–Certo che ve l’ho chiesto!– rispose, –Ma mi avete piantata alla gilda senza una risposta perché Gray vi aveva chiamati “squilibrati” e dovevate fargliela pagare– Happy finse di non ricordarsi mentre si faceva stringere da Lucy in una coccola contro il petto.  
–Quel ghiacciolo. Non l’ha ancora pagata– Natsu fu veloce a cambiare argomento. Era più facile prendersela con Gray che ammettere di averla trascurata così palesemente. Lei aveva chiesto proprio a loro di accompagnarla e lui si era fatto distrarre. Tutto ciò gli pesava più del dovuto sulla coscienza. Il Dragon Slayer arrossì non appena scorse Lucy ad osservarlo con insistenza. Aspettava una risposta vera.  
–Scusaci– le sorrise sinceramente dispiaciuto. Si alzò e le tese la mano come faceva sempre. La ragazza accettò di buon grado l’aiuto, ma si pentì non appena Natsu iniziò una corsa folle trascinandola.  
–Corri, Lucy, altrimenti non troveremo posto!– ridevano tutti e tre. La maga degli spiriti stellari osservava come frequentemente Natsu, benché la trascinasse un po’ rudemente, si voltasse verso di lei per assicurarsi che andasse tutto bene. Aveva smesso presto di stupirsi dei suoi modi di fare un po’ grezzi, perché aveva imparato a leggerci una dolcezza che non aveva mai conosciuto prima. Natsu si preoccupava per lei e, ovunque andassero, Lucy si sentiva sempre addosso il suo sguardo. Era una sensazione tutt’altro che scomoda. Le sembrava di averci fatto l’abitudine e che fosse una cosa che non notava nemmeno più, ma quando le capitava di scorgerlo a guardarla, il cuore mancava un battito. Si chiedeva se per lui fosse lo stesso, se fosse solo un costante “tenerla d’occhio” o se la guardasse per un motivo che andava ben oltre la sua goffaggine.  
Smisero di correre quando si lasciarono la città alle spalle dove cominciava la salita verso il belvedere. I sospetti di Lucy erano più che fondati, si ritrovarono presto immersi in una fiumana di gente diretta alla terrazza naturale.  
–Muoviamoci, altrimenti anche quest’anno mi tocca stare in piedi e non vedrò un accidenti– in quel momento fu lei che iniziò a trascinare Natsu con passo deciso.  
–Lucy!– la chiamò dopo poco fermandosi.  
–Ora che c’è?– chiese spazientita. Mancava così poco!  
–Ho dimenticato una cosa a casa, possiamo passare prima di andare?– gli brillava negli occhi una luce nuova e lei non poté che addolcirsi. Quel ragazzo aveva certamente imparato a non farsi dire di no.  
–E va bene, però facciamo in fretta!– mise in chiaro l’amica. Lasciarono il sentiero e si spostarono sulla via secondaria che portava alla casetta del Dragon Slayer. Natsu continuava a guardare il cielo che stava assumendo le tinte più svariate. Ora era arancione, molto simile alle sue fiamme e si mescolava ad un tenue rosa. Si dovevano sbrigare, il sole tramontava in fretta. Perso ad osservare la volta celeste decise di fare alla ragazza una domanda di cui aveva paura perché temeva di apparirle sciocco.  
–Lucy...– iniziò inghiottendo l’agitazione come un boccone amaro.  
–Dimmi– rispose lei guardando proprio dove puntava lo sguardo di lui, quasi per anticipare quello che avrebbe detto, ma la domanda la stupì: –Se stasera le stelle cadranno, cosa succederà ai tuoi spiriti stellari?– la maga si intenerì ancora di più osservandolo. Sembrava seriamente preoccupato per la sorte dei suoi amici e si era fermato per scorgere il cielo tra le alte fronde dei faggi.  
–Sì, Lucy, non succederà nulla a Plue, vero?– anche Happy sembrava turbato all’idea di perdere l’amico. La ragazza non poté che sorridere, strinse il gattino a sé e si avvicinò a Natsu che ancora la teneva per mano. Poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla lasciandosi sfuggire un risolino. Il mago del fuoco arrossì violentemente, un po’ perché si sentiva stupido ad aver fatto quella domanda, ma soprattutto perché il profumo di Lucy gli era così vicino e quella sera pareva persino più intenso.  
–Non vi dovete preoccupare– riprese lei camminando stretta a Natsu e con il gattino tra le braccia. –Quelle che cadranno stasera non sono stelle– continuò studiando la faccia sorpresa di Natsu che aveva lasciato perdere il cielo per lei, per guardarla ancora. Conosceva a memoria ogni lineamento, ogni movimento e come cambiasse il suo profumo lungo tutto il corpo: era più intenso sul collo e sul seno, per poi sbiadire e quasi scomparire lungo le braccia. Eppure non gli bastava mai, la divorava con gli occhi ancora, ancora e ancora.  
–In che senso non sono stelle?– interruppe Happy quello scambio atono. Si stavano dicendo entrambi la stessa cosa, ma in due modi diversi e se fossero rimasti così per sempre non si sarebbero mai capiti.  
–Intendo che quelle piccole scie luminose che vedremo stasera non sono le stelle che formano le costellazioni. A dirla tutta non sono nemmeno stelle, vengono erroneamente chiamate così, ma sono dei frammenti di meteoriti– continuava non accorgendosi di aver rallentato il passo. Quell’improvviso interesse dei suoi amici l’aveva rallegrata.  
–Meteoriti?! Non sapevo che fosse così pericoloso! E se ci colpiranno? Dovremo stare pronti a schivarli!– il gattino blu si agitava.  
–No, Happy! Non ci cadrà nulla in testa e non c’è un meteorite diretto su Earthland– spiegava pazientemente.  
–E allora come fanno a brillare?– chiese Natsu più interessato di quello che aveva sempre creduto. Conosceva poco questo fenomeno. Da piccolo si stupiva sempre, ma non era mai andato oltre la sorpresa e l’innocente gioia che si prova quando si alza lo sguardo e se ne vede una attraversare la volta.  
–Brillano perché quando questi frammenti entrano nell’Atmosfera che circonda Earthland prendono fuoco. È una sorta di barriera impenetrabile che ci protegge da tutto quel che c’è sopra di noi. Inoltre, non ci cadrà nulla in testa perché, una volta in fiamme, si disintegrano. Questo è il motivo per cui durano pochi attimi, un batter d’occhio– cercava di rassicurarli.  
–Perciò ai tuoi spiriti non accadrà nulla?– volle assicurarsi nuovamente Natsu. –Assolutamente nulla, anche perché il collegamento tra loro e le stelle è arbitrario– si scrollò la questione dalle spalle come fosse cosa di poco conto, ma le facce perplesse dei suoi amici facevano intuire che non si trattava di qualcosa di così scontato.  
–Lucy...– Happy divenne tutto rosso, –Cosa vuol dire “arbitrario”?– chiese innocentemente. Natsu ringraziò il gattino per aver posto quella domanda, non voleva mostrarsi più sciocco di quanto già pensava di essere parso. Anche se in cuor suo credeva questo, la maga non l’aveva mai considerato tale. Non aveva mai, nemmeno per un momento, pensato che lui fosse stupido. Si rendeva conto che semplicemente la propria educazione era stata più completa, a villa Hearthfilia non le era mai mancato nulla.  
–È difficile da spiegare...– iniziò a cercare le parole più facili e chiare per rispondere. –Innanzitutto, il mondo degli spiriti stellari non si trova sopra di noi, tra le stelle, ma è in un’altra dimensione. Questo, però, è quello che sappiamo noi oggi– Natsu ed Happy la ascoltavano senza perdersi una parola.  
–Ehi, ma ci hai detto tu che Plue e gli altri sono gli spiriti delle costellazioni– si lamentava il gattino.  
–E lo sono, ma è stato l’uomo a collegarli ad esse secoli fa, non una legge superiore o altro. Questo vuol dire “arbitrario”. C’era un tempo in cui gli spiriti non si mettevano a servizio degli uomini, non esistevano portali e chiavi. Tuttavia, proteggevano spontaneamente i maghi e si palesavano al loro fianco in battaglia. Non si aveva un diretto contatto con loro, perciò -come sempre accadeva- l’uomo cercò una spiegazione ai propri quesiti nella natura e nei suoi fenomeni. Gli spiriti non venivano da nessun luogo terreno, così iniziarono a credere che venissero dal cielo e ad ipotizzare che abitassero le stelle. Queso avrebbe spiegato sia la loro esistenza che il mutare periodico della volta celeste. Credevano ancora che il pianeta fosse immobile e che tutto gli ruotasse attorno. Ipotizzarono così che i corpi celesti si spostassero perché gli spiriti vagavano per mondi diversi dal nostro e tutto acquistava un senso. Era come se danzassero; una danza che durava un anno ed era sempre uguale. Osservarono poi come a muoversi non fossero delle singole stelle, ma degli insiemi. Fu, perciò, facile unirle e vederci rappresentati quegli esseri magici e misteriosi. Iniziarono a leggerci delle storie sempre più vaste, tanto vaste da essere collegate. Quando poi capirono che era Earthland a spostarsi e non il cosmo attorno ad essa, si giunse all’idea della rotazione dei segni zodiacali. I dodici dei portali dorati erano e sono tutt’oggi i più potenti. Attraverso dei calcoli matematici avevano notato come, a seconda del periodo in cui il Sole attraversava le loro costellazioni, gli spiriti che vi credevano collegati diventassero molto più forti e comparissero più spesso sul nostro pianeta. Emanavano una forza tale da lasciare caratteri distintivi di sé anche nei nascituri. È così che si iniziò a credere nell’astrologia e nello zodiaco. È più chiaro così?– chiese sperando di essere stata sufficientemente esaustiva.  
–Ma quanto parli!– si lamentava Happy. Ecco uno dei soliti commenti poco garbati, ma Lucy non gli diede peso. Il gattino le si acciambellò in braccio e chiuse gli occhi. Dato l’orario aveva tutte le ragioni di essere stanco.  
– Wow– fu l’unico commento di Natsu che le lasciò la mano per sostenersi la testa mentre osservava ancora il cielo.  
–Non avevo idea che dietro il tuo mazzo di chiavi ci fosse tutto questo– le confidò.  
–La magia degli spiriti stellari è ormai molto rara, una volta invece era la magia di coloro che non avevano la possibilità di apprendere dai libri. Era la magia di tutti perché gli spiriti non distinguevano; durante le battaglie accorrevano in soccorso di chi ne aveva bisogno– tornò ad osservare la strada e riconobbe il cartello che indicava la casa di Natsu ed Happy.  
–Aspettami qui, Lucy!– esclamò lui scattando verso la porta.  
–Natsu, aspetta! Lasciami portare dentro Happy, dorme alla grossa– il piccolo Exceed russava beato tra le coccole della maga. –Non penso che voglia essere svegliato– spiegò avvicinandosi. L’amico le fece strada in quel piccolo museo che a lui piaceva chiamare casa. Il cuore di Lucy si scaldava ogni volta che vi entrava. C’erano oggetti provenienti da tutte le loro missioni, aveva conservato persino i biglietti del treno. Natsu frugava in un cassetto mentre l’amica sistemava Happy nella sua piccola amaca.  
–Ancora un secondo– pregò il Dragon Slayer di fuoco anticipando il battito impaziente del piede di Lucy.  
–Ci sono!– Esclamò estraendo un pacchetto ben fatto. Sorrise alla ragazza in quel suo modo innocente che l’amica non poté che ricambiare.  
Il belvedere era più vicino di quanto credessero, ma solo una volta giunti realizzarono che il sole era già tramontato e, inevitabilmente, la terrazza era tutta occupata.  
–No...– sì lascio sfuggire Lucy mentre appoggiava lo zaino a terra sconsolata.  
–Scusami– fu tutto quello che le disse Natsu prima di raccogliere la borsa e invitarla a seguirlo. Non si sentiva troppo in colpa, anche perché stava organizzando il tutto da quando aveva lasciato la gilda quella sera.  
–Dove andiamo?– chiese spaesata.  
–Fidati di me– le disse. Si mise lo zaino in spalla e fece strada con una delle sue fiamme. Tornarono verso casa sua e la oltrepassarono fino a giungere a quella che sembrava una parete di roccia compatta. Natsu annusò brevemente l’aria e indagò con lo sguardo il fianco della montagna. Si portò fino a dei rami di edera e li spostò: dietro si rivelò un passaggio nascosto. Lucy si sorprese e l’amico si affrettò a dire: –Conosco questa montagna come le mie tasche.  
Sorrideva nel vederla così spaesata ed era felice di come si fosse affidata a lui, benché fosse evidentemente arrabbiata. Sbucarono in un piccolissimo spiazzo a malapena sufficiente per entrambi. Erano circondati da alte pareti di roccia che li costringevano a stare molto vicini. Lucy poteva sentire il respiro irregolare di Natsu scontrarsi con i suoi capelli. Sollevò lo sguardo e si ritrovò a pochissimi centimetri dal viso dell’amico. Sperò che le fiamme non fossero così luminose da far notare quanto fosse arrossita. Nessuno dei due riusciva a parlare, le gole secche e la paura di sbagliare. Ancora una volta si stavano dicendo la stessa cosa, ma era come se parlassero due lingue diverse. Erano ignari di desiderarsi allo stesso modo e di avere in mente le stesse parole, ma di non sapere come farle capire all’altro.  
–Ora dobbiamo salire– rese chiaro Natsu mentre cercava di tornare con i piedi per terra. –Da questa parte– e le fece segno dove erano state create delle fessure per permettere l’arrampicata.  
–Mi pare sia il caso che vada prima tu– rispose Lucy abbassando lo sguardo sulla sua gonnellina.  
–No, tranquilla, non mi dà fastidio– replicò serio lui.  
–Non ci pensare nemmeno, pervertito!– solo in quel momento Natsu realizzo e scoppiò in una fragorosa risata nella quale trascinò anche lei. Il ragazzo iniziò ad arrampicarsi, ma comunque sempre pronto a lanciarsi se ce ne fosse stato di bisogno.  
Non fu una scalata lunga e nemmeno difficile. Lei lo raggiunse poco dopo senza fatica e quello che vide la lasciò senza fiato. Davanti ai loro occhi si apriva una radura non troppo estesa di erba morbida. Lucy credette di essere sulla cima di quella montagna non troppo alta alle cui pendici era nata Magnolia. Così era, si trovavano nel punto più alto. Si spinse fino al bordo di quello spiazzo d’erba e quello che vide la lasciò senza parole. Poteva vedere tutta la valle e riconobbe all’istante l’enorme palazzo della gilda. Quando poi volse lo sguardo al cielo le vennero persino i brividi. Stelle così vivide non ne aveva mai viste, erano tanto numerose che non le conosceva nemmeno tutte. C’erano costellazioni che non era mai riuscita ad individuare. Con gli occhi pieni di lacrime di gioia si voltò e vide Natsu in piedi a pochi passi da lei. Si guardava le scarpe quasi fosse...in imbarazzo? Natsu Dragneel? Quando la sentì cercare di soffocare un singhiozzo subito si protese preoccupato verso di lei, ma si rasserenò quando capì che era tutt’altro che un pianto. Lucy era radiosa, sorrideva per lui e per lui soltanto.  
–Non è il belvedere di Magnolia, però...  
–È perfetto– lo interruppe lei correndogli in contro. Gli si avvicinò e lo guardò negli occhi. Forse le parole e i pensieri di Natsu non li capiva, ma i suoi gesti non potevano mentire. Cercava sempre di interpretarli, ma per quanto lei fosse spesso cieca, da un po’ di tempo a quella parte non erano più fraintendibili. E se lui non tentava nemmeno più di nascondere i propri sentimenti, perché lei continuava a farlo? Forse si sentiva in imbarazzo. Almeno, questo è quello che Lucy si diceva, la realtà era che -anche dopo tutto quello che avevano passato, che si erano detti e che avevano vissuto- c’era ancora un piccolo dubbio: e se comportarsi così fosse semplicemente nella natura di Natsu? Che fosse lei a vederci cose dove in realtà non c’erano? Ecco cosa la frenava. Tuttavia, quella sorpresa l’aveva resa più che felice, sembrava davvero brillare come una stella.  
A pochi centimetri da lui, Lucy chiuse gli occhi, si sollevò un punta di piedi e, posandogli una mano sul viso, gli diede un piccolo bacio sulla guancia. Tremando appena tornò alla propria altezza e strinse Natsu in un abbraccio. Con la testa posata sul suo petto e gli occhi ancora chiusi, ne ascoltava le esalazioni irregolari e cercava di immaginare cosa stesse succedendo nella sua testa. Non poteva certo immaginarlo. Il ragazzo in un primo momento rimase immobile. Quel contatto fugace e inconsapevolmente agognato l’aveva sconquassato. Lucy gli si stringeva addosso con il suo calore. Quel corpo che aveva spazzato via l’unico freddo che la sua pelle di fuoco avesse mai percepito: quello di un letto vuoto per metà. Grazie a lei ora non sapeva più cosa volesse dire essere solo. Gli passarono per la mente tutte le volte che l’aveva sentita così vicina a lui, ma nessuna era mai stata come quella. Finalmente si disincantò e si mosse. Le avvolse il busto e pose un piccolo bacio tra i suoi capelli. Un gesto che di lui aveva tutto.  
Mentre la stringeva a sé felice scrutava il cielo luminoso con il mento appoggiato sulla testa di lei. Indagava con impazienza, quasi come volesse che le stelle non gli facessero lo scherzo di non cadere quella sera rovinando tutto. Ad un tratto, però, la vide. Attraversò tutta la volta fino a finire dietro il palazzo della gilda. Spontaneamente strinse di più Lucy perché non aveva bisogno di esprimerlo quel desiderio; ogni fibra di lui rendeva noto cosa sperasse.  
La maga l’aveva sentito trattenere il respiro e immaginò cosa potesse aver visto. Lo strinse a sua volta per far capire che da quella coccola non si sarebbe mai sciolta e che il suo desiderio non aveva necessità di esistere, perché si era esaudito ancor prima di essere formulato. Non l’avrebbe mai lasciato. Loro due, una notte senza luna e le stelle al servizio dei loro desideri. Il buio era appena iniziato e la serata sarebbe stata ancora lunga, ma malgrado questo, Lucy si costrinse a sollevare la testa. Incrociare il suo sguardo la fece arrossire e, quando notò che anche lui si stava imbarazzando, smise di vergognarsi.  
–Andiamo a sdraiarci?– propose lei osservando la radura che era cosparsa di massi enormi che sporgevano dalla terra. Uno accanto all’altra si portarono fino a quello più grande nel mezzo dello spiazzo. Lucy dispose il telo e si sedette sull’erba con la schiena appoggiata al masso. Natsu le si mise accanto e non sapendo come rompere il ghiaccio osservava quell’esagerato numero di stelle. Lei faceva lo stesso, ma senza guardarlo veramente, si sforzava semplicemente di non voltarsi verso l’amico.  
–Lucy– iniziò lui, –Quale tra i tuoi spiriti si trova ora in cielo?– chiese riferendosi alle costellazioni ancora come fossero i suoi amici. Sorrise a quell’innocenza.  
–Sagittarius– disse indicando alcune stelle poco sopra la linea dell’orizzonte a sud.  
–Quelle dovrebbero formare un cavallo?– chiese spaesato dopo aver provato a inclinare la testa a destra e sinistra. –Un centauro– ci tenne a precisare lei e poi continuò: –Quando chi riusciva a vedere Sagittarius spiegava di aver visto un essere metà uomo e metà cavallo, si cominciò ad immaginarlo come un centauro perché era la figura di riferimento più vicina a lui. Per questo viene spesso confuso con Chirone, figlio di Crono, che ha una costellazione tutta sua– spiegava cercando qualcosa nella borsa.  
–Eccola!– esclamò estraendo la penna magica che si era portata per la quale non aveva bisogno di un foglio, gliel’aveva regalata Mira tempo prima. Unì le dodici stelle più luminose della costellazione, ma quando concluse si chiese se non avesse esagerato. Insomma, Natsu era lì con lei, ma probabilmente semplicemente per la sua compagnia e le faceva quelle domande per essere gentile.  
–Certo che disegni proprio male– commentò il Dragon Slayer facendola ridere. Il ragazzo pareva interessato seriamente a quello che lei raccontava e questo la spronò ad avvicinarsi per spiegarsi meglio.  
–Guarda qui– si posizionarono in modo che il disegno della ragazza si sovrapponesse perfettamente alle stelle.  
–Queste tre stelle sono Kaus Australis, Kaus Media e Kaus Borealis– disse indicando tre stelle poste in verticale ad egual distanza l’una dall’altra che aveva unito poco prima con delle linee. –Questo è l’arco di Sagittarius, e la punta della sua freccia è quella luminosissima all’altezza di Kaus Media.– indicò il puntino a destra della stella centrale.  
–Là c’è il centro della nostra galassia, la Via Lattea– sospirò abbassando il braccio. Ogni volta che parlava del cosmo, della sua struttura e della vita che esso conteneva, Lucy quasi si commuoveva.  
–Non voglio sembrarti stupido, ma cos’è questa galassia?– chiese Natsu. La paura di apparirle sprovveduto aveva lasciato il posto ad una genuina curiosità. Voleva capire cosa lo circondasse e perché alla sua compagna di team brillavano gli occhi quando ne raccontava. La ragazza ancora una volta si intenerì e sorrise. Con il Dragon Slayer accanto a sé non smetteva mai di sorridere. Optò per lasciare le spiegazioni scientifiche ai libri e le venne in mente un paragone perfetto.  
–La galassia è come Fairy Tail...– iniziò cercando di essere il più chiara possibile. –La nostra gilda è un insieme di maghi che sono legati da una reciproca forza che va ben oltre gli affari economici: il...  
–Il bene che ci si vuole all’interno di una famiglia– concluse lui per lei abbandonando le stelle per osservarla e dedicarle ciò che quelle poche parole significavano: lei era la sua famiglia. Notò solo in quel momento quanto fossero vicini e come lo stesse guardando. Rallentare l’arrivo al belvedere e portarla lì era la cosa migliore che gli potesse venire in mente.  
–E la galassia funziona più o meno allo stesso modo. Tutte le stelle, i sistemi, i corpi che si trovano al suo interno sono come noi e restano uniti grazie alla loro forza di gravità– poggiò la testa alla sua spalla e si mise in attesa di una stella cadente e, dovette ammettere a se stessa, anche di una nuova domanda di Natsu. Al ragazzo venne così naturale annusarle i capelli e lasciarle una carezza con la fronte. Si voltò anche lui in attesa della seconda stella cadente della serata e di un qualsiasi appiglio per una domanda pur di sentirla parlare ancora. Era presto, le Perseidi sarebbero state più numerose a notte inoltrata, perciò il cielo era tranquillo.  
–Lucy– la chiamò con la voce arrochita per essere stato in silenzio per un po’.  
–Sì, Natsu?–  
–Hai detto che le costellazioni hanno una storia. Qual è quella di Sagittarius?– il Dragon Slayer si sistemò sul posto sgranchendo le gambe incrociate.  
–Vedi la punta della freccia? È volta in direzione di Scorpio che è all’incirca in quella direzione, ma stasera non si riesce a vederlo– disse indicando un punto poco sopra la linea dell’orizzonte. Natsu annuì con il capo.  
–Punta verso di lui perché si dice che Scorpius uccise Orione e Sagittarius lo volesse vendicare. Non è sicuro che ciò sia accaduto veramente, non credo che uno spirito possa mai arrivare a tanto, ma da quando ho iniziato a prestare attenzione alle relazioni tra gli spiriti ho notato che tra i due c’è tensione. Inoltre, ho letto su un vecchio volume di Storia della Magia Stellare di uno storico duello tra un mago affiancato da Sagittarius e uno sostenuto da Scorpius. L’esito vide il secondo mago trionfare perché lo spirito che lo accompagnava aveva messo fuori combattimento il suo avversario. Non si sa se si tratti proprio di quel mago e se il suo nome fosse Orione, anche perché il loro racconto è stato parecchio romanzato, ma una delle interpretazioni può essere questa– concluse Lucy tornando ad osservare ogni centimetro di cielo per non perdersi nulla.  
Natsu si scostò da lei, si mise in ginocchio così da avere una panoramica completa della volta celeste. Lei lo guardava stranita, chissà cosa avesse in mente.  
–Vuoi dirmi che c’è una storia per ognuna di queste stelle?– le chiese curioso spingendo lo sguardo fino a dove era possibile.  
–Sì– fu la breve risposta di Lucy che non voleva dare a vedere come le tremasse la voce. Qualcuno mostrava interesse per qualcosa che per lei aveva sempre rappresentato la propria vita. Quando sua madre se n’era andata prematuramente e suo padre l’aveva chiusa fuori da quello studio, tutto ciò che aveva erano gli spiriti di Layla. Guardava il cielo curiosa nella speranza di vederci la sua mamma, di capire quale stella fosse diventata per salutarla ogni notte prima di dormire. Erano ben più che i suoi spiriti stellari, erano parte della sua famiglia e il cielo era ben più di un insieme di stelle, era una via di fuga. Quando aveva conosciuto Angel ed aveva sentito la sua Preghiera di sparire e dissolversi lassù, non le era sembrata nemmeno così strana perché anche lei l’aveva sognato spesso.  
Natsu si mosse ridestandola dal passato e tornò a poggiare la schiena alla roccia vicino a lei.  
–Natsu!– gridò la ragazza quando il Dragon Slayer la prese per i fianchi e se la trascinò praticamente addosso facendola sedere di fronte a lui tra le sue gambe. Era sempre stato irruento, ma questa volta aveva agito così per paura di ripensarci o addirittura tirarsi indietro. La strinse a sé e quando sentì la schiena della maga rilassarsi a contatto con il suo torace le posò il mento su una spalla. I loro sguardi erano rivolti verso lo stesso punto, ma nessuno dei due osservava davvero.  
–Allora raccontamele– le chiese intrecciando le mani sul suo ventre abbracciandola in quella posizione così intima. Natsu non voleva più nascondersi o trattenersi. Era innamorato di lei da tempo, ormai, ma per paura non si era mai fatto avanti ed era stufo.  
–Va bene– rispose felice Lucy. Felice perché la persona che si stava interessando a tutto ciò che le era caro era proprio Natsu. Le bastò appoggiarsi a lui per decidere che quella sera non ci fosse spazio per l’imbarazzo. Quando il ragazzo seduto dietro di lei si appoggiò comodo al masso e le cinse la vita, sentì mancare un battito. Era un contatto così nuovo e ricco di un significato che Lucy non poteva ignorare e sul quale non aveva più alcun dubbio: Natsu provava esattamente la stessa cosa, ma proprio come lei non sapeva farsi capire o c’era qualcosa che lo frenava. In quel momento riuscì a comprendere ogni suo sguardo e ogni suo cenno e si disse che si sarebbe goduta ogni attimo.  
Con la penna magica segnò tre puntini proprio dove tre delle stelle più brillanti di quella notte formavano un triangolo.  
–Non venire a dirmi che quelli formano un’aquila o chissà quale altro animale!– si lamentò il ragazzo. Lucy abbassò la penna ridendo.  
–No, è il Triangolo Estivo. È composto da tre costellazioni diverse. Quella è Vega, una delle stelle più luminose del nostro cielo e compone la Lira insieme a quelle piccole stelle alla sua sinistra.–  
–Tu hai la chiave della Lira! Non è quella ragazza che canta?–  
–Sì, esattamente, ma la Lira non è lei, è il suo strumento– Lucy si voltò appena per vedere l’espressione stupita dell’amico.  
–Sono proprio curioso di sentirne la storia– disse lui quasi in tono di sfida. Come poteva stupirlo uno strumento musicale?  
–La storia della Lira è tra le mie preferite– confessò iniziando a giocherellare con la penna mentre si sdraiava comoda su di lui. Il cuore di entrambi batteva all’impazzata, ma l’avrebbero ignorato da quella sera in avanti.  
–La Lira fu inventata dal dio Ermes e passando per le mani di Apollo giunse a Orfeo. Orfeo era il più grande musicista del suo tempo, era in grado di incantare qualsiasi cosa con la magia dei suoi canti: fiumi, pietre, alberi, tutto; con la sua lira aveva salvato anche i suoi compagni Argonauti dalle sirene– Natsu la ascoltava rapito proprio come ascoltava Igneel quando gli raccontava delle sue avventure e di quelle degli altri draghi.  
–Presto si sposò con una ninfa, Euridice. La amava più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo, persino più della sua musica. Sfortunatamente lei se ne andò troppo presto quando durante l’aggressione da parte di uno dei figli di Apollo, Aristeo, perse la vita a causa del morso di un serpente– a Lucy sembrò che a quelle parole Natsu l’avesse stretta di più a sé, come avesse paura che un serpente potesse portare via anche lei.  
–Orfeo era distrutto, nulla aveva più senso per lui. Era così disperato che scese nell’oltretomba per chiedere ad Ade, il re degl’Inferi, di restituirgliela: una richiesta senza precedenti. La musica del poeta incantò anche il dio dei morti che gli concesse di riprenderla con sé ad un’unica condizione: doveva guidarla fuori dall’oltretomba senza mai voltarsi a guardarla finché entrambi non fossero stati di nuovo sani e salvi–  
–Non ci riuscì– la anticipò lui.  
–La conoscevi già?– gli chiese un po’ delusa di non essere riuscita a concludere quella magnifica storia.  
–No, ma come l’ho immaginato io, credo l’avesse intuito anche questo Ade. Sapeva quanto la amasse e sapeva che dopo averla persa, proibirgli di guardarla era l’unico modo per tenere l’anima di lei nel regno dei morti. La amava, l’aveva persa di fronte ai suoi occhi e quando finalmente l’aveva ritrovata, gli era proibito di vederla o sfiorarla, insomma, sapere che si trattasse veramente di lei e averla ancora con sé. Impossibile, la amava troppo.  
Lucy era senza parole, sentirlo parlare così le aveva scombussolato lo stomaco.  
–E poi– continuò lui, –Io avrei fatto la stessa cosa– concluse stringendola. Lei era la sua Euridice, la ninfa che lo aveva fatto innamorare. Lui non era certo Orfeo perché non era bravo né con le parole, né con la musica, ma sarebbe andato ovunque per riprendersi la sua Lucy e averla di nuovo con sé come aveva sempre fatto. Non aveva permesso a Phantom Lord di portargliela via, aveva impedito che quell’orologio la assorbisse e che il Rogue del futuro la uccidesse rovinando la loro storia. Forse non era un poeta come Orfeo, ma l’amore che provava per Lucy era sicuramente forte come il suo.  
Tutto si sarebbe aspettata da lui, meno che una dichiarazione come quella. Lo aveva sempre creduto una persona piuttosto istintiva e avventata, ma non che prendesse il posto di Ovidio e le spigasse così bene l’amore. Non sapeva cosa dire, cosa fare, perché di fronte a tutto ciò qualsiasi gesto sarebbe impallidito. Sovrappose le proprie mani a quelle di lui, incrociò le loro dita e si avvolse ancora più stretta tra le sue braccia; proprio in quel momento la prima stella cadente attraversò il cielo. Sorrisero insieme e lei si accoccolò sulla sua spalla solleticandogli il collo con il naso e il respiro mozzato dall’emozione. Non aveva il coraggio di aprire gli occhi e guardarlo, voleva che anche i suoi gesti parlassero per lei. Prese di nuovo la penna ed iniziò a cercare nel cielo una storia bella quanto quella raccontata nella costellazione della Lira, ma le vennero sott’occhio solo i disonesti tramini di Zeus per conquistare delle donne. Si arrese ed iniziò a segnare le altre stelle che componevano la seconda costellazione del Triangolo Estivo, l’Aquila. Natsu le sfilò la penna dalla mano per avvicinarla a sé e baciargliela. Lucy avvampò e quando lo senti sollevarle il mento per invitarla a voltarsi verso di lui lo seguì ammaliata. Toccava anche a lei farsi avanti e in un gesto di coraggio si girò completamente verso di lui salendo a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe ancora piegate. Gli cinse il collo con le braccia ed iniziò a spostargli quei ciuffi che gli ricadevano sugli occhi. Erano indecifrabili. Vi leggeva desiderio ed esitazione, decisone e paura, forza e bisogno di lei, tutto nello stesso momento. Lo sentì stringerle la vita e avvicinarla a sé.  
–Stai a vedere che ora quello più bravo con le parole, tra i due, sei tu– gli disse facendo cadere lo sguardo sulle sue labbra aperte in un sorriso per poi tornare a guardarlo.  
–Non troverò mai nulla lassù che possa descrivere quello che provo, nessuna storia, nessuna costellazione perché quello che sento è solo qui- gli disse indicando il proprio cuore. –E qui– indicando la testa, –Qui– indicando lo stomaco, –Qui– disse ancora indicando ogni singolo centimetro del suo corpo.  
–Natsu, tu sei dappertutto– la voce le tremava per l’emozione e per la verità celata da quelle parole.  
–Non dirò nulla che possa essere all’altezza di quello che hai detto prima, ma voglio che tu sappia che se io fossi stata Euridice ti avrei impedito in ogni modo di vedermi perché c’era ancora troppo che dovevamo vivere insieme da vivi. Non avrei mai permesso che soffrissi due volte per causa mia, avrei sfidato Ade, Persefone, Tantalo e le Furie per tornare da te perché non ci saremmo mai più separati– fu allora che si decise e fece ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare tempo prima: prima che lui vedesse la Lucy del futuro venire uccisa da Rogue, prima che lui la lasciasse per un intero anno, semplicemente prima. Lo baciò commossa ripensando alle splendide parole che le aveva dedicato e che non avrebbe mai dimenticato.  
Dal canto suo, Natsu non aspettava altro. Sapeva che quello che provava lui era lo stesso per lei, ma voleva sentirglielo dire. Egoisticamente voleva di nuovo sentire la sensazione di essere la parte più importante della vita di qualcuno.  
–Io...- fece per iniziare non appena si separarono.  
–Io ti amo, Natsu Dragneel– lo interruppe lei sorridendo mentre una lacrima di già le si incastrava tra le ciglia. Voleva dirglielo lei, doveva. Lui l’aveva portata lì, le aveva regalato una serata magnifica e tutte quelle avventure grazie alle quali aveva imparato ad amarlo.  
–Anche io ti amo, Lucy Heartphilia. Sarò uno sprovveduto sotto molti punti di vista, ma non questo. So cos’è l’amore, so cosa vuol dire e cosa fa alle persone. Sai perché lo so? Perché l’ho imparato amando te.– Natsu non sapeva dove guardarla. Lei era lì, stretta tra le sue braccia e commossa per quello che erano diventati. Disegnava dei cerchi lenti sulla sua schiena lasciata scoperta dal vestito e la scrutava. Erano felici, non riuscivano a smettere di sorridersi.  
–Io, invece, dovrei sapere com’è, ma ogni giorno accanto a te è nuovo. Ogni volta che credo di aver capito come sia amare qualcuno, tu mandi in frantumi tutto. Quando mi rendi felice, mi fai battere il cuore e mi fai sobbalzare lo stomaco, non è mai uguale, cambia sempre e io, perciò, non so com’è l’amore o come dovrebbe essere...e non voglio imparare perché è una continua sorpresa e voglio scoprirlo ogni giorno con te– e lo baciò di nuovo e più a fondo fino a farsi mancare il fiato. Si separarono appena e congiunsero le fronti. Ne avevano passate tante, ma questa era stata sicuramente la più dura da affrontare, ma anche la più soddisfacente.  
–Così ti perderai le stelle cadenti– le disse sfiorandole il naso.  
–Le stelle tornano ogni anno, questo momento non tornerà mai più– rispose socchiudendo gli occhi.  
–Come mai più? Pensi che questi fossero gli unici baci che riceverai da me?– le disse scherzando.  
–Quanto sei sciocco– rise anche lei.  
–Abbiamo una vita intera davanti, Lucy– la strinse in un abbraccio sincero per dimostrarle che ci credeva davvero.  
–Lo so. Voglio solo rimanere così per un altro po’– confessò accoccolandosi nell’incavo del suo collo. Rimasero così per un tempo indefinito senza dirsi nulla scambiandosi piccole effusioni.  
Lucy scese poi per sedersi accanto a lui poggiata al masso.  
–Ora tocca a me stare comodo!– esclamò Natsu stendendosi di fronte a Lucy proprio come aveva fatto lei prima.  
–Sei sempre così morbida– disse sistemando la testa proprio sul suo seno.  
–Pervertito– lo rimproverò con una bonaria pacca sulla fronte e risero insieme.  
–Oh, giusto! Ti ho preso una cosa– le disse porgendole il pacchetto che aveva preso prima da casa.  
–E per che occasione?– chiese felice scartando il regalo.  
–Per questa notte, pensavo potesse esserti utile–  
Non appena vide cosa le aveva regalato si abbassò a baciargli la testa. –È bellissimo– disse provando il bellissimo cannocchiale che le aveva appena regalato.  
–Grazie– gli passò le braccia attorno al collo e lo abbracciò. Restarono così fino all’alba, Lucy che raccontava e Natsu che chiedeva ogni volta nuove storie di stelle, di pianeti e di eroi.

**Author's Note:**

> ***ANGOLO AUTRICE***  
> Mi prendo un piccolo spazio anche qui per ringraziare tutti quelli che sono arrivati alla fine della storia. Per me questo racconto è più che importante e ci sono affezionata particolarmente, spero che vi sia piaciuto leggerlo quanto a me è piaciuto scriverlo. Spero anche di sentirvi e leggere alcuni dei vostri pareri.  
> Un abbraccio,  
> WiseGirl


End file.
